Shawjamon
Shawjamon is a Demon Man Digimon. It was banished from the Digital World's heaven. Although it is a calm and collected Digimon, it is said that a certain DigiCore was sealed among the nine beads of its necklace, and if even one bead is lost, it will be transformed once again into a terrifying Digimon. It wields the astonishing super-heavyweight class " staff|降妖杖||lit. "Monster Subduing Staff"}}. Attacks * : Raises a waterspout by freely spinning the Kouyoujou. * : Strikes the ground with the Kouyoujou to shatter it and release a raging current. * :In the original version of , 's weapon is a rod made of a , named ||lit. "Monster-Subduing Treasured Staff"}}. It was usually depicted as a |月牙鏟|Yuèyáchǎn}} in revised editions and related media. In Japanese, these terms are read as and . Although "Getsugazan" literally means , it is a pun on "Getsugasan", and is meant to be interpreted as , as if it was in Chinese. Stabs at the opponent with the Kouyoujou's crescent moon-shaped blade. * : Attacks with a twister of water. Design Shawjamon is based on a Kappa from Japanese Mythology. Etymologies ;Shawujinmon (シャウジンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * , a character from the novel . ;Shawjamon Name used in Digimon Data Squad. *Corruption of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Shaujinmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Shaujinmon is #282 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Technical-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel. Its basic stats are 212 HP, 258 MP, 114 Attack, 116 Defense, 118 Spirit, 113 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Mist Cape 4, and Quick 3 traits. It dwells in the island quadrant of the Transfield. Shaujinmon digivolves from Gawappamon and can digivolve to JumboGamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Shaujinmon, your Digimon must be at least level 34, with 155 Spirit and 3600 Aquan experience. Shaujinmon can also DNA digivolve from two of Apemon, IceDevimon, or Sorcerymon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 180 Spirit and 3000 Aquan experience. Shaujinmon can DNA digivolve to Neptunmon with Divermon. Shaujinmon can be hatched from the Deep Egg. Digimon Story Lost Evolution Shawujinmon is #184, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Dark elements and a weakness to the Thunder and Holy elements. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Super Escaping Feet, and Master of Saving skills, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Shawujinmon and JumboGamemon. Shawujinmon digivolves from Gawappamon, and can digivolve into JumboGamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Shawujinmon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 90 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Shawujinmon. It can be hatched from the Water DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Shawjamon DigiFuses to with Cyberdramon L and Pandamon, or to JumboGamemon with , , and Whamon. Digimon Masters Shawujingmon digivolves from Gwappamon and can digivolve to JumboGamemon. Digivice iC 20X Shawjamon can digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon possesses mostly Water or Beast DigiSouls. It can also randomly digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon has at least one DigiSoul. Digivice Burst Shawjamon can digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon possesses mostly Water DigiSouls. It can also randomly digivolve from any Champion Digimon if your Reliability is between 21 and 31 and your Digimon has at least one DigiSoul. Shawjamon can full Burst Digivolve from Kamemon and Burst Digivolve from Gwappamon. Shawjamon can Burst Digivolve to Craniamon or JumboGamemon, and can Full Burst Digivolve to JumboGamemon. DigiWindow Shawjamon appears in the fourth Northeast area of Dark Castle and can be unlocked by winning the "Calculate" mini-game. Notes and References